The Day Hatred Was Born
by Tsurumi Uchiha
Summary: Neve wondered why Sasuke hates Itachi? Read to find out. Yaoi lemon/brutal rape. One Shot ItaxSasu


Title: The Day Hatred Was Born

Today was a normal day. The Uchiha brothers threat good to each other. Nothing had changed until Itachi turned 19.

His crazy obsession for his brother have turned to a whole new level. It's wasn't protective, no. It was more than that. Poor Sasuke didn't have idea hat was going to happen after his parents went out of the house for 2 days.

"So, aniki, what are we going to do after mom and dad leave?' Sasuke was so innocent; his virgin brain couldn't think about something bad. He just trusted his brother more than anything in his life. Of course, Itachi took advantage of those opportunities to get even closer to his little otouto.

"Don't worry, I had planned something really good, for you" Itachi said sarcastically. He had crawled so much to this special moment, and no one was going to ruin it. He was going to have his way with his poor little brother, even though he could go to jail.

"Really? And what's that supposed to be, ne?" Sasuke asked simply; he didn't like to sound all exited. He just felt childish and stupid doing that kind of 'show' in front of his brother.

"If I tell you now, you won't enjoy it later...so I'm going before your cute little eyes convince me to tell you" Itachi said placing a soft kiss on his otouto's forehead. But to his surprise, Sasuke had skirm a bit; like wanting his brother's lips to go further.

itachi stopped instantly. If he allowed his otouto to go any further, he'll feel the urge to rap him, and that's something he wasn't definitively planning. "Bye, silly'" he said and vanished, not wanting his problem to rise even more.

"My aniki looks so weird...something is troubling him, I'm sure"

--

\"Itachi, watch over Sasuke while we are out. We have to take care of some business.I know both can handle things for two days. And other thing; don't make a mess while we're out, ok? I love you!" Their mom said and left with Fugaku.

Itachi was more than anxious to start his little game. He couldn't wait for his brother to beg for him as he thrust deep inside that little ass.

"Well, aniki, I guess we're alone now. SO what's that thing you've planned for me?" Sasuke asked innocently as Itachi wiped away his drooling. He wasn't going to way any longer.

"Sasuke, come to my room, I'll show you there..." with that Itachi was gone. Sasuke went upstairs to Itachi's room. He opened it a went in without permission.

The lights where down and the windows where closed. It started to give him creeps. Most of all, he couldn't find his brother anywhere in his room.

"I-Itachi, are you here? If you'ree here, please, I don't like this games. Come out now..." Sasuke was starting to panic. His head gibing him lots of scary images. The air was suffocating him.

".ke..." Itachi mumbled behind him. Sasuke was about to turn when his brother pinned him against the wall. "!! B- brother, what are you doing? You're scaring me! Let go! Let go!" Sasuke moved violently trying to free himself, but his brother was more than stronger; he was an animal.

"Sorry for doing this but there's no other way and this is my only chance I promise to be gentle if you cooperate with me but stay calm cause as loud as you might scream no one will hear you be a good boy and it won't hurt too much...." Itachi said all those things in less than 5 seconds. Sasuke didn't get a shit of what his brother was talking about, but he sure got the part that it was about pain.

"W-what?! What are you talking about? Have I done something that has got you mad? I'm sorry! If I offended you or something...Pl-" Itachi covered his mouth and licked his earlobe. "Silly, you haven't done anything... I'm sorry, I can't hold any longer. Please don't hate me." Itachi whispered as he started to kiss down his otouto's neck.

Sasuke wanted to scream, but his brother had his hand tighten on his mouth. He couldn't move at all. He felt felt his brother bitting hard on his neck. It scared him the shit out of him even more. But instead of screaming, he moaned to the hot feeling of his brother's tongue licking all the way up to his earlobe again.

Itachi forcefully turned his brother to face him, still pined in the wall. "aniki...why...why are you doing this..." Sasuke's tears cascaded down his cheeks. He closed his eyes; he couldn't face his brother. After all his good thoughts of him, that he was unique in every way, the best brother in the world, the one who would protect him to the very end of his life... all his thoughts of the perfect brother, everything he used to believe about him, his trust....

Died.

He gave up trying to resist; all he used to believe had died. There was nothing he could do, but to let his brother have his way with him. He wasn't mentally prepared for this. I quickly knew what Itachi was plotting. He migh be an innocent 14-year-old, but he wasn't dumb enough to realize what his brother wanted.

This was gonna be the end of his pride.

Itachi brutally rapped all the clothes Sasuke had on. Now he was lying naked in his brother's bed. Itachi got rid of his clothes as well. He was so horny he couldn't stand himself. He climbed to the bed and pulled Sasuke's head to meet his.

"Be nice And I promise to make you feel very good..." Itachi breathed hot air in front of his brother's lips. "N- no...please...that's all I have...I you want to take me, then take me, but don't steal one more thing from me..." Sasuke said between his tears. He didn't feel his brother going any further so he thought Itachi understood him.

He decided to look at his aniki; he met the most twisted, unforgivable face he'd ever seen in the world. "Jah...sorry, but I guess I can't allow anyone to touch you like this....less to take your first kiss...that one belongs to me" without anything else said, Itachi crushed his lips forcefully to Sasuke's.

Sasuke moaned in pain; not psychically, but emotionally. He cried even more; there was no way Itachi was going to let him go, or ask for something as he pleased. His lips where being abused by his own brother. Sasuke opened his mouth when Itachi bit him hard, allowing his aniki's tongue to roam all his gums and his own tongue. Itachi break the kiss to speak.

"Let zme remind you; you are in no condition to ask for something. Remember I told you I have something good planned for you?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

So that's what he meant by that. He felt mad, and most of all; stupid.

He trusted his brother with his soul, and he had brutally betray him. Sasuke felt like a whore; Itachi was using him the way he wanted. Itachi continued to kiss down Sasuke's body. Such torture was bringing cold shiver to his spine. He didn't like this. He wanted to get away; for as long as his legs could take him.

But there was no escape.

After treating him the way he wanted, Itachi pulled Sasuke's head down to his lower region. Sasuke opened his eyes to meet the huge erection his brother have given birth to.

"Be a good boy and suck me" Itachi commanded softly. "N-no! I don't want t-guh!" Sasuke's head was forcefully pulled forward, making all the penis go in, gagging badly.

"Who said I'm gibing you options? You're gonna do whatever I want" Itachi smirked evilly as he trusted in and out of his little brother's virgin mouth. He was being rude. It this continued, Sasuke won't be able to hold it any longer in his mouth. He though that if he was the one doing the job, perhaps Itachi would be a little more gentle, since he was so huge that he almost made Sasuke puke.

Sasuke placed one hand on Itachi's dick; the older teen stopped, being curios about what was his little brother planning. Sasuke, having no experience, decided to lick his brother's dick in circle motions while his hand pumped it softly.

"Ahhh...yes, that's it Sasuke. Enjoy it...mmhh...just like me, loose yourself..." Itachi moaned in the most pleasurable way he'd done in his life; meanwhile, more tears cascaded down Sasuke's face. He wanted to die. Itachi pulled his head up and down again, being rough as usual. He could feel pressure building up.

Sasuke wasn't gagging much by now, he was starting to get use to the size. He also felt something salty coming out of his brother's cock; he knew what it was, but he never EVER dreamed of tasting it. He wanted this to be over, so he worked even faster, lubricating his brother even more than he already was.

Itachi's hips moved faster; he was going to release any time now. "Ah...shit...ahh!!" he bucked his hips forward, going deeper inside as he came, hard.

"gh!!" it was so much that it trailed down Sasuke's mouth. He liked the taste, but knowing this was part of a rape make it guilty and disgusting.

Itachi tightened his grip on Sasuke's head. "Don't you dare pull it out before you swallow" Sasuke didn't have a choice, otherwise his mouth would explode by the large amount of cum he was holding. He just swallowed it all; more tears coming down to his face.

"Ahh...that's it little brother, now you can pull out" Sasuke immediately pulled out;trails of saliva and cum coming out from the corner of his lips. He didn't want any more of this pleasurable torture. All this time he hadn't looked at his brother. He felt shame. Now even more, noticing the state he already was.

"Hm, and I thought you wasn't enjoying it...you're such a dirty little boy, otouto, just like me" Itachi teased, pushing Sasuke to the bed and benting him down. "No...not, that..." Sasuke said breathlessly while Itachi chained his legs and arms to the sides of the bed. Now Sasuke was on 4; his tight little ass completely exposed to Itachi's eyes.

"Mh...Sasuke....you'll like this..." he said as he climbed to the bed and grabbed both of Sasuke's butt-cheeks, spreading them apart and pulling in his tongue. "Ahhh!...hh..." Sasuke moaned, but quickly shut his mouth. He wasn't going to give his brother the pleasure to hear him scream. Itachi kept tongue-fucking him raw. Sasuke bit down his lips so no sound was coming out.

A hand pumped Sasuke's dick at the same time he moved his tongue. Sasuke was crying; he wasn't gonna be able to resist all this twisted pleasure. After some minutes of pure lust, Itachi felt the member of his hand tightening. "It's ok, otouto, cum...cum for me, Sasuke" Itachi pumped him even faster.

When Sasuke was close, he pulled his tongue out and placed his head beneath Sasuke, so he was face to face with the throbbing member. Sasuke lowered his head to see what was he up to. He prayed to God not to cum; he didn't want to cum for his brother. Itachi noticed this and started to tease Sasuke's balls.

"You'll have to come sooner or later" Itachi said while Sasuke shut his eyes in discomfort. His body trembling. As much as he tried he wasn't able to hold it in. Itachi grabbed his cock and pointed it to his face. Cum shut all over his face, as he was gibing the moan of his life. Sasuke was completely sure about something: his brother was completely twisted.

Sasuke's hips fell from exhaustion to Itachi's face. He just pulled him up a bit and removed his head. Sasuke was panting hard, still preventing his voice from coming out.

"Still quiet, ne?" Itachi whispered darkly as he lifted his brother's hips. Sasuke, still chained, lifted his head in horror, looking dangerously from the side of his shoulder.

"No, Itachi, don't do it...don't.." Sasuke was terrified. He knew what Itachi was about to do. "Shut up...I'm not willing to hear you" Itachi said as he entered his brother mercilessly hard. Sasuke was fucked by this time.

"AAAHHHH!!!...NOO....AAAHH!!" Sasuke moaned/screamed at the huge feeling. He thought Itachi wanted to kill him, after brutally torturing him. "My, I've won a delicious moan from your mouth...I want more of that...!!" Itachi pulled out completely and pressed in harshly.

"AAAHH!! STOP IT!! IT HUUUURTS!!!...(hard panting)..." Sasuke's tears showed up again. He was being raped. Itachi started to move faster, not caring about the trail of blood that was coming out of his otouto's ass. Sasuke wasn't wasn't able to hold his mouth shut by this time. Itachi's brutal movement s where making him scream, moan and mewl like a whore.

Sasuke grabbed the bed sheets tightly as Itachi's thrusting made him move up and down. He was panting hard, while Itachi moaned deeply down his throat. Sasuke's insides began to tighten. Itachi increased his pace; he pointed to another angle, making Sasuke scream in pleasure.

Sasuke wasn't expecting that; that movement just ago felt really good. He didn't have to ask for Itachi to keep hitting that spot, as he already was. "Ahh...nnh...ahh,ahh....mmm..." Sasuke's pain seemed to disappear. He couldn't think straight.

Itachi made some more thrusts, and as far as Sasuke didn't want him to come inside, he did.

"AAAAHHHH...." he gave the most beautiful sound of his life, as he threw his head back and parted his lips in a satisfying smile; drool coming down. The feeling he experienced being filled by his brother was immense. For the first time that night, he felt really good, so good that he came hard on the mattress. His body collapsed as he tried to recover his breath. Itachi slowly pulled out, watching how cum trailed down his brother's ass. It was so twisted...

After some minutes Itachi unchained Sasuke. He gartered his clothes, and went to open the room's door. "I'll tell you something Sasu-chan...if mom and dad find out about this...I'll have to kill you ^_^ goodnight" was all he said and left to take a shower.

Sasuke laid there,naked. Tears coming down as he remembered what had just happened. His brother had raped him. He was his brother's victim. He'll have to live for the rest of his life knowing that his brother had pleasured him first than anyone else. He could still taste his brother's cum on his mouth.

Every single smile, kiss, pet his brother had gave him so tenderly turned to dust. His love for his aniki had disappear.

From this day on, Sasuke's hell and hatred began.

* * *

I made this while while waiting to get out of the hospital. I don't think is that good, and I don't have idea where this came from so...hope u liked it.

Review this (even if you only say "cool" or "nice" it's ok. Everything counts)


End file.
